


in the past i dated my dad

by bright darkness (candy_coated_eyes), candy_coated_eyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forever, No Plot/Plotless, On Hiatus, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/bright%20darkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: when hana(D.va) is blinked back in time accidentally by lena she ends up having a fling with jack Morrison.only she doesn't know jack is 76 in the past and can only blush and hide for days after said fling when finally retreaved. 76 is a dad to her.why does this happen?





	1. prolog(is short)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta-readers so;  
> -grammer tips are welcome  
> -im using goodle and bing for translation  
> -all reviws on this work are welcome.  
> -and I will post headcanons in the end note.

Hana yelp when Lena runs into her mid blink and all of a sudden she doesn't feel okay and everything is float-y.  


she passes out with explosions and someone worriedly helping her.  
when Hana wakes up she has to shiver and hug herself. she calls out "h-hello?". a younger looking Angela walks around the corner the angie that stands there seems shocked but quickly rushes over. "h-hello im mercy, how are you feeling? what's your name? have you forgotten anything?" Angela quickly stutters. " im fine besides a normal throb of something like this. im... Hana. I haven't forgotten anything of importance." Hana seems slightly puzzled before remembering Lena and sighing. "what is todays date?" Hana asks. mercy(young Angela) nods , "today is January 28th 2045." mercy says.


	2. 1st fate is a jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made schedule enjoy mercy(young angala) and Hana. every Monday updates!(I hope...)

hana gulps a bit. "right.." she mumbles leaning back. mercy looks at her with curiosity but says nothing. there is a confortable silence as a person walks in. he is 6 foot blond and looks more like a patriot then 76. "commander! hello! how have you been?" mercy says smiling. "im fine how is miss..." he faulters and mercy helps him out "hana" "shes awake?" he asks

"yes" mercy states. "well I guess its a good thing too, I needed to talk to her anyway." he stated he walked over and sat down. "hello miss Hana. how are you feeling?" mister commander says. "im fine."Hana replies cheeks tinted. Hana sighs and says "and just Hana is fine. what's your name?". commander smiles and chuckles" my name is jack. formalities aren't much use here anyways. its nice to meet you Hana'". jack holds out a hand to shake. Hana takes it firmly and shakes it with a nod. jacks earpiece pings and he sighs, "goodbye for now I have another stack of paperwork to deal with..." 

"안녕 for now commander jack!" Hana says grinning. "don't work yourself to the bone!" jack waves at her walking out the room. he laughs a bit as well "i am not your commander kiddo!". Hana relaxes sinking into the pretty comfortable hospital bed. she muses to herself and laughs. "추적기가 나를 집에 데려 올 때 나는 궁금해."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ _____________ _  
> _HEAD-CANONS_  
> -hana will use her position in MEKA to over rule peoples commands.  
> -Hana cant do crushes  
> -jack loves jokes but lost his humor turning into 76  
> -76 will still crack up over a good pun


	3. how and who she meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see a NO SPOILERS too in this time cause why not?~

a few days Hana lingered in the med bay with Angela to keep her safe. when Hana was discharged she exits shyly and explores looking at everything. "she jumps every time she meets someone and runs away shyly.  
"heyo kiddo whore you?" a fammilar voice states"im jesse, whats your name?"  
hana turned around and smiled shyly "I'm.. hana, i ummm...... don't exactly remember anything about my past so I here till well.... I remember..."  
jesse nods"well that's lil lady, how old are you?" jesse asks.  
"i don't know, I believe myself to be 21 and to be Korean but yeah... not sure,,," hana replies sighing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHH-----  
> -hana is super shy at first when shes acting as hana not dva.  
> -jesse was a decent guy who had the wrong friends and wrong definition of good.

**Author's Note:**

> _ _  
> _HEAD-CANONS_  
> -Hana plays starcraft but has meny other talents  
> -hanas parents are devorsed  
> -76 acts like a dad to anyone under the age of 26  
> -Angala when first in overwatch had a stutter


End file.
